User blog:Michael626stitch/Captain Marvel's Freedom Fighters movies back-written information
Here's the information to Captain Marvel's Freedom Fighters and all of it's prequels as it should be read at the backs of DVDs. 1.Captain Marvel: When 12-year-old Billy Batson gets attacked by Black Adam, he winds up on a mysterious train and rides to a mysterious throneroom called the Rock of Eternity-where he gets his powers from an elderly wizard named Shazam. Billy must use the power of Shazam (Solomon's wizdom, Hercules' strength, Atlas' stamina, Zeus' power, Achilles' courage, and Mercury's speed) to stop Teph Adam from taking over the world. 2.Captain Marvel 2: Billy Batson now has a new family-one with his birth sister, Mary Batson. When Mr.Mind starts causing havoc, Mary must use her own version of the power of Shazam (Selena's grace, Hippolyta's strength, Artemis' hunting skills, Zephyrus' fleetness and flight, Aphrodites' beauty, and Minerva's wizdom) to help Captain Marvel defeat him. 3.Green Arrow: Following the Yacht incident by Count Vertigo's wishes at the age of 7, Oliver "Olie" Queen goes through rigorous self-training in archery to exact his revenge. But in order to defeat him, Green Arrow learns that vengeance doesn't make him better than the sinful Count. 4.Captain Marvel 3: When Captain Marvel and Mary Marvel fall into the hands of Dr.Sivana, Shazam must give Billy and Mary's cross-street neighbour Freddie Freeman his power of Shazam which he calls Captain Marvel (Chronos' time traveling ability, Achilles' courage, Perseus' power, Tiphon's durrability, Atlas' stamina, Iris' messages, Narsisus' handsomness, Mercury's speed, Apollo's energy, Ra's hawkeye, Vulcan's strength, Elpis' hope, and Lelantos' breath) to defeat him. 5.Green Arrow 2: Following the death of his mentor, Brave Bow, Roy Harper joins an archery contest and wins it like it was natural-unknown that Oliver Queen (one of the judges) is Green Arrow. Hearing about the trouble being done by Sportsmaster, Roy decides to become Green Arrows sidekick: Speedy, to help him take Sportsmaster to Blackgate Penetentry. 6.OMAC: The One Man Army Corps: Global Peace Agency janitorial operative Buddy Blank feels like he couldn't do anything right.The GPA agree to it until they hatch an idea: Brother Eye. When Sharpnel starts rampaging, it's up to Buddy Blank to become OMAC (The One Man Army Corps) and defeat him. 7.Uncle Sam: In 1776, James Hiller meets an old man who calls himself Uncle Sam, believes soulfuly in American freedom, and has the abilities of a super soldier and to project American-Flag themed shields. Meanwhile, Nimitz planned the Civil war since it 1st began. When word gets out, it's up to Uncle Sam and General George Washington to lead the Americans to freedom. 8.Blue Beetle: Before the destruction of the Rock of Eternity, Shazam decides to send a Blue Scarab to Earth and select a final champion worthy of his power. Jaime Reyes finds the Scarabin the desert which attatches to his back, in order to save the world from Jarvis Kord as Blue Basher-leader of an army of Scarab-Tech Androids, Jaime must learn about the Blue Beetles before him: Dan Gharret and Ted Kord, and master the weapons that the scarab produces and becomes the 3rd Blue Beetle. 9.Captain Marvel 4: Before the destruction of the Rock of Eternity, an elderly wizard named Shazam decides to send a Blue Scarab to Earth and select a champion worthy of his power. That champion is Billy and Mary's goofy Uncle Dudley Batson who finds out about their secret identities as well as Freddie Freeman's. In order to save them from Captain Nazi, Dudley must become Uncle Marvel. 10.Green Arrow 3: Green Arrow gets more than his fare share crime fighting when he gets a new sidekick-Arowette, alias: Bonnie King-especialy when battling Tigress. In order to defeat her, Red Arrow and Arrowette have to put their differences asside. 11.Katana: By the death of her mentor-done by Cheshire, Japanese teenager Tatsu Yamashiro feels like a criminal because of her constant talking. a friendly cop named Toei Yamamoto disagrees. When Cheshire captures Yamamoto for ransom, Katana learns that fate goes according to yourself and others. 12.OMAC: The One Woman Army Corps: Buddy Blank's sister Betty Blank (the Global Peace Agency's newest window cleansing operative) feels like she couldn't do anything right...That is until the agency upgraded Brother Eye under Buddy's wishes. When Gasbag comes crawling out of the air vents, Betty must become OWAC (The One Woman Army Corps) to defeat him. 13.Uncle Sam 2: Uncle Sam is revived in 1886 to help Abraham Lincoln abolish slavery in the south. The mission was successful, but when John Wilkes Boom decides to assasinate Lincoln, Uncle Sam must save him and make the U.S reunion continue undebated (a battle similar to the beginning of "Mitefall!"). 14.Captain Marvel's Freedom Fighters: From where Captain Marvel, Captain Marvel 2, Captain Marvel 3, Captain Marvel 4, Green Arrow, Green Arrow 2, Green Arrow 3,OMAC: The One Man Army Corps, OMAC: The One Woman Army Corps, Uncle Sam, Uncle Sam 2, Blue Beetle, and Katana left off, Amanda Waller initiates the Freedom Fighters (Captain Marvel, Mary Marvel, Captain Marvel Jr., Uncle Marvel, Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Arrowette, OMAC, OWAC, Uncle Sam, Blue Beetle, and Katana) to break up the Legion of Doom (Black Adam, Mr.Mind, Dr.Sivana, Captain Nazi, Count Vertigo, Sportsmaster, Tigress, Sharpnel, Gasbag, Nimitz, John Wilkes Boom, Blue Basher, and Cheshire) and save the World